<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares and Coping by Deborah_Jean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725608">Nightmares and Coping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Jean/pseuds/Deborah_Jean'>Deborah_Jean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Specimens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i think, other characters too but they don't do much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Jean/pseuds/Deborah_Jean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snufkin has been having trouble sleeping lately. His friends try to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Specimens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares and Coping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm back! Also, Happy Thanksgiving!</p>
<p>If you haven't read the first part of this series, don't worry about it. My mom (Who's also a writer) once said that with a good sequel you shouldn't <em>have</em> to read the original story first, so I kept that in mind while I wrote this.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snufkin had been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately.</p>
<p>Currently, he was sitting on the bridge by Moominhouse, fishing. He stared a bit dazed at the river below him. He was just tired.</p>
<p>A few weeks ago Jenny and Quinn left Moomin Valley. Snufkin agreed to visit them for a day in the winter later that year. </p>
<p>Snufkin got a bit lost in thought. He was sleepy. The sun was shining down lazily on him. He didn’t realize how much he was starting to loll forward.</p>
<p>He nearly fell in the river before he realized what was happening and jumped a bit startled. He scooted back a bit and sighed.</p>
<p>“Snufkin!” He heard Moomintroll running towards him.</p>
<p>Snufkin looked up and waved, giving him a smile.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come to the beach today? Snorkmaiden, Little My, and Sniff are coming,” Moomintroll asked.</p>
<p>Snufkin thought a minute. “Sure. I’ll come,” he smiled.</p>
<p>Moomintroll smiled and Snufkin started reeling in his fishing line. Little My and Sniff ran over, catching up with Moomintroll.</p>
<p>After Snufkin put away his things in his tent he followed them down the path. He trailed behind a little bit slower than usual. Everyone else was too busy talking to really notice.</p>
<p>On the way, Snorkmaiden met up with them.</p>
<p>They got to the beach and Moomintroll asked Snufkin if he wanted to go swimming with him and Snorkmaiden.</p>
<p>“No thanks, not today I think,” Snufkin said.</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Moomintroll said understandably. He and Snorkmaiden waded off into the ocean. They splashed around playfully a bit and Little My made a smart comment so Moomintroll splashed her.</p>
<p>Little My got all riled up and dove into the water to get revenge. Moomintroll swam away furiously and Snorkmaiden laughed.</p>
<p>Snufkin chuckled, watching for a bit. Then he went and found a nice, big, smooth rock to sit and relax on.</p>
<p>The sun was shining, the breeze blew by keeping everything cool, and he started feeling really sleepy again. Part of him wanted to give in and take a nap. Another part frowned, remembering what had been keeping him up so often.</p>
<p>He ended up laying back, resting his head on his paws, and staring up at the sky. He gazed at the clouds and listened to his friends laughing and playing, and occasionally scolding.</p>
<p>He blinked slowly a few times. This breeze was really nice. .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>… He was underground. Everything felt stuffy and thin. Something was keeping him from moving. He tried to move. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. Someone was covering his mouth-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snufkin jolted upright, gasping a little. He groaned frustrated, leaning over and rubbing his paws through his hair.</p>
<p>He started getting these nightmares a little over a week ago now. He thought he was fine, he was past all this. The kidnapping was almost over a month ago now.</p>
<p>The police were still looking for Knoller. He had apparently hidden himself pretty well. </p>
<p>A news station had gotten wind of the creature museum and wrote a huge story on it a little while ago. When it came out it was the biggest thing people had seen in a while. </p>
<p>Moominpappa had been excited when he found it in the newspaper, and he pointed out how good it was since now lots more people would be able to recognize Knoller and report him whenever he showed his face again. </p>
<p>Snufkin was a bit glad of that, but a small part of him was still a little anxious. And he was frustrated that he was anxious. He wanted to just be over it. Knoller wasn’t coming back. He’d be a fool to even try, so many people were looking for him. Snufkin glared at the sand.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Snufkin was startled by the voice. He’d been zoning out. He looked up and saw Sniff staring at him a little ways away.</p>
<p>“You looked really mad at that sand,” Sniff said confused, staring at the sand a minute and raising an eyebrow like he expected the sand to reveal what had offended Snufkin.</p>
<p>Snufkin sighed. “It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Hm . . .” Sniff seemed to be at a loss for words. There was an awkward silence for a little bit. Sniff eventually got the hint that Snufkin wasn’t going to explain anything and walked off to look for treasure or something.</p>
<p>Snufkin sat in silence for a little while, just listening to the sounds of nature and his friends a little ways away.</p>
<p>Snufkin felt his eyes start to droop closed again. He groaned and rubbed them before standing up, deciding he should take a walk to clear his head.</p>
<p>He stayed along the beach, walking for quite a while before turning back to walk the other way. </p>
<p>He felt better for it.</p>
<p>A little bit later he found Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden collecting shells.</p>
<p>Moomintroll greeted him brightly and asked where he’d been.</p>
<p>“I’ve just been walking down the beach,” Snufkin said. </p>
<p>Moomintroll looked at him oddly for a minute. “Have you got bags under your eyes?” Moomintroll asked concerned, tilting his head to see better. </p>
<p>“What? Oh,” Snufkin had been starting to zone out again before he processed Moomintroll’s words. “It’s nothing. I just haven’t been getting as much sleep as usual.” He rubbed his eye absently, then quickly put his paw down when it made Moomintroll look a little more concerned.</p>
<p>“You know, if you want to go take a nap or something that’s fine, you don’t <em>have</em> to hang out with us,” Moomintroll said a little sheepishly.</p>
<p>“No, no, I’m fine, really,” Snufkin said. He stood up straighter and pulled himself together, trying to look less tired. “Found any nice shells?” He asked curiously, walking closer to see the little pile Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll were slowly making.</p>
<p>Moomintroll brightened up a bit, though he still looked a little concerned, and showed Snufkin a few really good ones.</p>
<p>“Have you had a lot of trouble sleeping?” Snorkmaiden asked. </p>
<p>Snufkin grimaced under his hat. Back on this subject. He hid his discomfort as best he could though, knowing they’d just know something was up if he let it show.</p>
<p>“It’s really nothing. I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow,” Snufkin said as cheerily as he could.</p>
<p>“So you have then?” Little My popped out from nowhere, startling him. She sounded a little accusing, giving him a scrutinizing look. </p>
<p>Snufkin groaned.</p>
<p>“What if we could help?” Snorkmaiden said. Suddenly she smiled brightly. “I know, it’s been ages since we’ve had a sleepover. We should have one tonight!”</p>
<p>Snufkin’s first reaction was a little panic. If he had another nightmare with them around they’d probably see it and he’d have them worrying too much over him.</p>
<p>“But don’t we usually stay up extra late during sleepovers, talking and playing games and such? We’d probably be doing the opposite of helping,” Moomintroll said a bit thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Snufkin murmured without thinking. He really didn’t fancy sleeping right then and they did stay up really late usually at their sleepovers.</p>
<p>“You mean you’ll do it?” Snorkmaiden said excitedly. </p>
<p>“What? I-” Snufkin realized his mistake. Uh oh.</p>
<p>“You really want to have a sleepover? I mean, I’m sure it’ll be tons of fun,” Moomintroll said a bit excitedly. “But don’t feel too pressured to stay up with us. We’re doing this to help you,” Moomintroll said assuringly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Snufkin mumbled hurriedly, regretting opening his mouth earlier. They were already too excited thinking he was down for it. He’d raised their hopes too high and now they would be really disappointed if he changed his mind.</p>
<p>Maybe if Snufkin was in his right mind and not so exhausted, he would have just been able to refuse and let them down easy. But the problem was he wasn’t quite in his right mind with how sleep deprived he was. He didn’t want to see them so disappointed.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he said in a quiet voice, rubbing his arm.</p>
<p>They were overjoyed, immediately planning what they were going to do that night, whose house they should stay at, what snacks to make.</p>
<p>Oh boy.</p>
<p>What had he just gotten himself into?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Snufkin walked anxiously towards Moominhouse. Snorkmaiden said he should bring his sleeping bag so he carried it under one arm.</p>
<p>He had considered just not showing up. He really didn’t want them to see him having another nightmare, but whenever he really considered it, their disappointed faces flashed across his mind. He’d groaned frustratedly.</p>
<p>He was too far in. He supposed he would just have to try and stay up longer than them, though that still didn’t mean one of them wouldn’t just wake randomly in the middle of the night, or an even worse possibility was him waking them up if a nightmare made him yell or thrash in his sleep or something.</p>
<p>He was a bit pale, staring straight ahead as he walked, going slowly to delay the inevitable. </p>
<p>This was going to be a stressful night. </p>
<p>He stood outside the front door, not knowing what to do. He wasn’t ready. He stood there on the porch for quite a while.</p>
<p>Then the door just opened, startling him a little.</p>
<p>“Snufkin!” Moomintroll smiled happily. “Did you knock? I saw you coming through the window, but I didn’t hear anything and you didn’t come in. .”</p>
<p>Snufkin didn’t know what to say. He had to say something though.</p>
<p>“I was about to, I was just getting lost in thought,” He said, but it wasn’t at all confident. </p>
<p>“Oh. . Ok then,” Moomintroll shrugged, beckoning him inside. Snufkin sighed quietly.</p>
<p>He walked in, seeing Snorkmaiden still setting up the living room where they’d decided to sleep. There were lots of pillows and blankets everywhere, and the beginnings of a pillow fort.</p>
<p>Sniff was snacking on a bowl of pretzels and apparently, Little My was making pudding in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You sure you have just about everything?” Moominmamma was saying as they walked in. “Oh, hello Snufkin dear,” She smiled at him. “I heard you’ve been having trouble sleeping so I made you all some chamomile tea,” she said, pointing at a tray next to the bowl of pretzels with five fresh, steaming mugs on it.</p>
<p>Snufkin gave her a sheepish smile, though he didn’t think he could drink it if he was going to manage to stay up later than everyone else.</p>
<p>Soon Little My had finished making her pudding and brought it out. They all promised they wouldn’t be careless with the food and make too much mess, and Moominmamma went upstairs to join Moominpappa.</p>
<p>“So, snacks first?” Little My said, holding up her big pudding bowl and the stack of smaller bowls.</p>
<p>They all tucked into the pudding and complimented Little My’s skills. Then they got out a board game.</p>
<p>They were all tucked comfortably in the big blanket fort, the pretzel bowl in reach. </p>
<p>Snufkin strained to pay attention to the game and not zone out too much.</p>
<p>Multiple times someone had to say his name a few times before he realized it was his turn.</p>
<p>Occasionally they gave him concerned looks which just made him squirm a little, giving them nervous smiles and trying not to look so tired.</p>
<p>They nearly forgot the tea, and Snufkin wished they really had, but after the third time Little My had to snap her fingers in front of his face to get him to move his piece on the board, Moomintroll suddenly seemed to remember it and grabbed the tray.</p>
<p>He passed a mug to Snufkin first, then to everyone else.</p>
<p>Snufkin stared at the mug anxiously. It wasn’t hot now, but it was still warm enough to heat his paws a little. </p>
<p>Everyone else was slowly sipping their tea, but he just stared at his.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Snorkmaiden asked, a little confused. </p>
<p>Snufkin glanced up at her awkwardly. “I, um. . .”</p>
<p>Everyone was looking at him.</p>
<p>“I’m just not too big on chamomile,” he lied, setting the mug down on the floor beside him.</p>
<p>“You should probably drink it anyway if you’ve been having such trouble sleeping,” Little My said.</p>
<p>Snufkin gave her a bit of a flat look. “Who’s turn is it?” He changed the subject.</p>
<p>A little while later they finished the board game and Moomintroll asked Snufkin if he’d like to go to sleep now.</p>
<p>Snufkin assured him that he really didn’t and they should play another game. They decided to play cards and decided on Old Maid.</p>
<p>The turns went by a bit quicker, so Snufkin found it easier to pay attention and they didn’t have to tell him it was his turn so often.</p>
<p>Occasionally Little My bugged him about his tea more, saying he should drink it, which just got him very annoyed. Eventually, Moomintroll even joined in, much more subtly though.</p>
<p>It got annoying enough that Snufkin went ahead and took a sip of it just to get them off his tail.</p>
<p>By then most of them had finished their mugs, and it really knocked Sniff out. He snored over by the side of the fort and everyone figured it was probably time to turn out the lights and try to sleep.</p>
<p>Snufkin couldn’t think of a good protest in time. In fact, he barely noticed them getting up at all. </p>
<p>He was in a dazed stupor, blinking slowly. He started lolling to the side a little and didn’t have the strength to stop. He was leaning against one of the pillows still partly upright, barely keeping his eyes open.</p>
<p>Soon he couldn’t keep them open at all. A little part of him was having a massive freak out, but it was drowned out by an overwhelming need to just give in.</p>
<p>He slumped over completely.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Snufkin was running. From what, he wasn’t sure, but he was scared. </p>
<p>He noticed he was on the beach. His boots sunk into the sand as he ran. They sunk deeper and deeper the farther he went, slowing him down. He scrambled to get through, sensing the thing behind him. The sand was almost above his knees now, getting harder and to get through.</p>
<p>He turned around to see what was behind him and saw Knoller standing calmly, a bunch of guards around him.</p>
<p>It had been daytime before, but now it was night. As dark as that night at the mansion.</p>
<p>“Snufkin, <em>come</em>,” Knoller said intensely, holding his hand out.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Snufkin tried to say, but he could barely get the words out. He could barely speak, struggling to get a strained sound out. He kept trying to run through the sand, scrambling desperately to get away. </p>
<p>Knoller’s face twisted into a smirk, grinning far too wide. The guards were advancing towards him. </p>
<p>“Come here <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>Snufkin frantically tried to get away, heart pounding, but Knoller and the guards weren’t getting any farther away. </p>
<p>He kept trying to move, to outrun them, something, but then they caught up, grabbing him by the shoulders and hauling him away.</p>
<p>He tried to yell for help, but he could still only barely let out strangled, quiet words. He thrashed around in their grip as they dragged him back to Knoller, but instead of bringing him to Knoller, they dropped him in a big, deep hole.</p>
<p>Snufkin fell on his back into his museum case. He scrambled back up panting. The space outside the glass was pitch black. Snufkin looked up to see the lid closing, Knoller and the guards staring at him from above before it closed all the way.</p>
<p>Snufkin frantically banged on the walls of the glass, trying to break it somehow, to get out.</p>
<p>The air was getting thinner. They were draining it. They were suffocating him.</p>
<p>He gasped for breath, frantically ramming his shoulder into the glass, His eyes were wet as he tried to do anything to get out as the air drained.</p>
<p>He was light headed. He was hyperventilating. His lungs were hurting. He couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>“Snufkin!” He heard a distant voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Snufkin, wake up!”</p>
<p>Snufkin snapped his eyes open, jerking awake. He was still hyperventilating and his face was wet.</p>
<p>Moomintroll was above him, looking scared for him. He’d been shaking Snufkin’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Are you ok? You- you were crying and breathing really hard and moving a lot,” Moomintroll said as Snufkin sat up. He was glancing around, still hyperventilating.</p>
<p>Someone had put him in his sleeping bag, and his hat was on the floor next to him. Everyone else was asleep.</p>
<p>Snufkin looked back at Moomintroll’s worried face and felt a twinge of shame. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. </p>
<p>Snufkin tucked his knees close to his chest, burying his face in them, trying to get his breathing under control. Moomintroll tried to give him some space.</p>
<p>He listened to the stillness in the room, and his friends' steady breathing and snores.</p>
<p>He took deep breaths as slow as he could.</p>
<p>Moomintroll seemed to be thinking, fitting things together in his head.</p>
<p>“. . . Have you been having nightmares? Is that what’s been keeping you up?” Moomintroll asked nervously.</p>
<p>Snufkin was trembling. He hadn’t stopped crying yet either. “I-. . . .” He tried to find the words. He glanced up at Moomintroll who was looking up at him with those wide, worried eyes, looking at him with pity. Exactly the kind of expression he was trying to avoid.</p>
<p>Snufkin looked away, feeling a pang of guilt and shame. “I didn’t want you to see me like this,” he murmured, unable to meet Moomintroll’s eyes. </p>
<p>He could breathe again, but he was still crying. </p>
<p>Moomintroll sighed. He clearly wasn’t at all surprised by this answer. “You know, sometimes it helps to be able to talk about it with someone,” Moomintroll said.</p>
<p>“. . . Maybe, but I didn’t want you-”</p>
<p>“Worrying about you?” Moomintroll finished</p>
<p>Snufkin stared at him, mouth slightly open.</p>
<p>“It’s not a crime you know, having someone worried about you. It’s not as much of a burden as you think,” Moomintroll said seriously in a low voice.</p>
<p>Snufkin didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“But I’d also be being a bad friend if I tried to force you to talk about it. If you don’t want to it’s ok, really,” Moomintroll said with a reassuring look. “Just know you don’t have to hide it. I won’t think any less of you.”</p>
<p>Snufkin wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this. They sat in a calm silence for a while and he processed things.</p>
<p>He was still kind of anxious. He was certainly glad everyone else was asleep so no one else had to see this.</p>
<p>Moomintroll’s words kept echoing in his mind. </p>
<p>He was managing to calm down some.</p>
<p>He awkwardly wiped some of the tears off his face and just rested his face on his knees.</p>
<p>“. . Do you want me to sit up with you for a little while?” Moomintroll asked a minute later.</p>
<p>Snufkin glanced at him. He thought for a bit. Moomintroll waited patiently. </p>
<p>Seconds flowed by slowly. </p>
<p>Then, a bit nervously, he nodded his head the tiniest bit, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>Moomintroll went and sat next to him, not so close that it was suffocating though.</p>
<p>They sat together in the still, silence of the room. Snufkin occasionally shuddered when he remembered the nightmare too much. Moomintroll’s presence was comforting though.</p>
<p>He kept thinking about Moomintroll’s words. They weren’t filled with pity and they didn’t demand anything. Instead, it was just a gentle invitation. One he could refuse if he wanted with no ill will.</p>
<p>They both sat there, getting lost in thought for what Snufkin guessed might have been an hour. By then his eyes were starting to droop again.</p>
<p>He tried to keep them open, shaking his head a little, but as time went on it got harder and harder.</p>
<p>He fell towards Moomintroll when he finally fell asleep, leaning on the troll’s shoulder.</p>
<p>………. </p>
<p>A few days had passed since that night, and Snufkin wasn’t getting nightmares as often so he was feeling better. He thought about that sleepover a lot.</p>
<p>Then one night he had another terrible one. Worse than most of the others.</p>
<p>He woke up in a cold sweat, shuddering and hyperventilating. He sat there, rubbing the tears off of his face frustratedly. He couldn’t calm down like usual. He kept remembering the nightmare.</p>
<p>He sat there, scared to go to sleep again, trying not to freak out more.</p>
<p>Moomintroll’s words came back to him.</p>
<p>Snufkin stared at his tent wall in the direction he knew Moominhouse was. </p>
<p>Tears squeezed out of his eyes and he felt a big lump in his throat. He could really use Moomintroll’s company right now.</p>
<p>He was scared to go bother him in the middle of the night. Moomintroll would most certainly be sleeping right now.</p>
<p>But there was nothing else to do. Snufkin couldn’t stand staying there alone in his tent with only the memory of his nightmare for company, keeping him up.</p>
<p>So he crept out of his tent, glancing around anxiously at the night. He made his way to Moominhouse, going around to Moomintroll’s ladder.</p>
<p>He wiped his face on his sleeve and started climbing, still rather jittery. </p>
<p>He got to the top and peeked through the window, about to knock, but Moomintroll’s clearly sleeping form made him pause. </p>
<p>His anxiety about this got worse. He really didn’t want to be a bother.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t go back down. He was already so far. He couldn’t just go back to his tent.</p>
<p>He stalled at the top of the ladder, frozen in indecision. It was a long time before he worked up the courage to knock on the window.</p>
<p>Moomintroll’s ears flicked. He turned over sleepily and looked at the window. He seemed to wake up more when he spotted Snufkin. </p>
<p>Moomintroll looked kind of surprised to see him. He got up and went to the window, opening it.</p>
<p>Snufkin climbed inside.</p>
<p>“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Moomintroll asked.</p>
<p>Snufkin opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. He glanced around nervously, rubbing his arm, trying to say something, but it felt like as soon as he spoke a floodgate would open and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from sobbing.</p>
<p>He realized he’d forgotten to put his hat on. It was back in the tent.</p>
<p>Moomintroll saw the fear and nerves on his face. He looked concerned, then seemed to have a realization.</p>
<p>“Was it another nightmare?” Moomintroll asked, brows creased in sympathy. </p>
<p>Snufkin nodded.</p>
<p>“. . Can I. . . Can I stay here tonight,” Snufkin asked very quietly, straining to keep in a sob.</p>
<p>“Of course you can,” Moomintroll smiled. Snufkin felt his shoulders relax a little. Moomintroll sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him as an invitation. Snufkin slowly walked over and sat stiffly next to him. He mostly stared at the floor or the wall. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a little while, just listening to cicadas and other night bugs outside.</p>
<p>“. . Do you want to talk about it?” Moomintroll invited.</p>
<p>Snufkin didn’t know. Did he? Moomintroll wouldn’t begrudge him if he didn’t. </p>
<p>He would likely start crying again if he did. Then again, he really didn’t want to hold it in either. A part of him just wanted to get it out of his system to try and have some peace.</p>
<p>“I. .” He was whispering. “I keep on having nightmares about the museum. . .”</p>
<p>Moomintroll didn’t immediately have a reply. He gave Snufkin time to elaborate if he wanted.</p>
<p>“. . Tonight was worse than usual,” Snufkin whispered, clutching his scarf. His eyes were watering and he clenched his teeth, trying not to cry. He was leaning forward a little, hoping Moomintroll couldn’t see it well in the dark.</p>
<p>Moomintroll waited a little while. </p>
<p>“You know, I think it’s normal for someone to take a little while to heal from something like that,” he offered. “It might be frustrating, but that’s just how it goes.”</p>
<p>Snufkin took a shaky breath, wincing at how it revealed how close he was to crying.</p>
<p>Moomintroll knew he wasn’t big on hugs, so instead, he just offered his hand. Snufkin took it, squeezing it a little as tears flowed down his face.</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> frustrated,” he said, voice shaking and cracking like anyone’s voice would while crying. “I just want to be over this. I’m not there anymore, I’m safe. Knoller’s miles away, being hunted by police.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok to be frustrated. I am too, though definitely not as much as you. I wish they’d hurry up and catch him already. It’ll be nice knowing he’s behind bars,” Moomintroll said, sounding grumpy.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Snufkin trailed off, remembering the last time he’d seen him. The last thing Knoller said before he ran away. He had sworn to find them again and get revenge.</p>
<p>Snufkin groaned in frustration, curling up a little and resting his forehead on his paw. He always had to keep telling himself that Knoller was far away. That he couldn’t come back. That everyone in the valley would recognize him if he tried and he’d just get locked up faster.</p>
<p>He was constantly reminding himself because he constantly had doubts. Constantly had fears. What if Knoller was too sneaky and no one saw him coming? What if he did come back?</p>
<p>He shuddered, taking more shaky breaths.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a little while. </p>
<p>“You know, I haven’t got it as bad as you, but I’ve had a few bad nightmares about that night too,” Moomintroll admitted.</p>
<p>“Really?” Snufkin stared at him, eyes wide. He hadn’t expected this.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But you had over a week of terribleness to fuel nightmares. I spent most of that time traveling or waiting, with just one stressful enough night to really have nightmares about,” Moomintroll said a bit quickly, sounding a little nervous. </p>
<p>Snufkin thought that over. He hadn’t even thought about his friend having nightmares too. It made him not feel as bad about not being over it. Someone else felt kind of the same. He was understood.</p>
<p>There was another long pause where neither of them spoke. Just thinking.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make some tea,” Moomintroll said, standing up. “Do you want some?”</p>
<p>Snufkin hesitated at first. A minute later he nodded.</p>
<p>Soon they were downstairs and Moomintroll had the kettle on the stove. A few minutes later they both sat at the table, warm mugs of tea in hand with the lantern on casting warm, homely light around.</p>
<p>Moomintroll yawned.</p>
<p>“Sorry for keeping you up like this,” Snufkin murmured guiltily, staring at the table.</p>
<p>“Don’t be, I really don’t mind,” Moomintroll said, taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>Snufkin gazed at his tea a minute before taking a sip. It was pretty good, he supposed. He started zoning out again.</p>
<p>A little while later Moomintroll spoke up sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I’m actually kind of glad you trusted me enough to come when you needed something,” the troll said with a shy smile, staring at the table.</p>
<p>Snufkin glanced up at him and thought about it. He really had trusted him. He trusted him to take him seriously, and offer comfort. He trusted him not to pity him and instead just offer support. </p>
<p>Snufkin had never really trusted anyone like he trusted Moomintroll now. </p>
<p>“I guess I did,” Snufkin murmured. “I wonder when that happened. . .”</p>
<p>They sat thoughtfully for a little while.</p>
<p>“Well thanks,” Moomintroll said seriously, with a smile. “For the trust I mean. You don’t know how glad it makes me.”</p>
<p>Snufkin was at a loss for words for a minute before he smiled back. “Thank you for being a good friend. I think you’ve done a lot to earn it.”</p>
<p>Moomintroll beamed at him. </p>
<p>Neither had anything to say for a minute. Snufkin was thinking about all the little things Moomintroll had done over the years that got him to open up like this. It really had taken a long time. </p>
<p>“So do you want to sleep here for the rest of the night? We have the guest room open, or there’s the couch, or you can sleep in my room,” Moomintroll said after taking another, longer sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“Uh. . .” Snufkin wasn’t sure. Usually, he would prefer to sleep alone, but tonight wasn’t exactly usual and he was still reeling a little from his nightmare. He was a bit nervous about it. “I think it’d be nicer to have someone else in the room tonight. . .” He whispered, turning just a tiny bit red.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Moomintroll lightened up some. “Do you want to pull a spare mattress into my room then?”</p>
<p>Snufkin thought a minute, then nodded sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Alright then. Do you want to go now or wait a little bit?” Moomintroll asked.</p>
<p>That wasn’t too hard. “Later,” Snufkin said. He wasn’t ready to go back to sleep yet.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Moomintroll said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Snufkin swirled his tea around a little bit. He took another sip. He wondered distantly how late it was.</p>
<p>They ended up talking for a little while longer, just chatting and getting Snufkin’s mind off of the nightmare.</p>
<p>As time passed and they finished their tea, Snufkin started getting really sleepy again. He yawned and zoned out more often, but when Moomintroll asked if he wanted to go to sleep yet he shook his head.</p>
<p>A little bit later Moomintroll was telling him about something he and Moominpappa did the other day together.</p>
<p>Snufkin listened to him talk and his head started sliding down a little. He shook his head a little to try and snap out of it. A minute later he yawned again and his eyes started drooping closed. It became increasingly difficult keeping them open.</p>
<p>Moomintroll hadn’t quite noticed yet, absorbed in his story. </p>
<p>Snufkin couldn’t quite hear him anymore, too focused on trying to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>Then a minute later he slowly leaned forward until he had gently slumped over, resting his head against the table and fast asleep.</p>
<p>Moomintroll stopped abruptly when he noticed and chuckled softly, shaking his head a little.</p>
<p>“Oh Snufkin,” Moomintroll murmured, standing up. He put their mugs in the sink really quick, and then gently picked up the sleeping Mumrik in his arms.</p>
<p>Being careful not to wake him, Moomitroll slowly carried Snufkin upstairs back to his room.</p>
<p>Snufkin was lighter than he looked, Moomintroll found. </p>
<p>He had such a round face, with little freckles, and his mouth just a tiny bit open, breathing softly as he slept.</p>
<p>Moomintroll got back to his room and realized he hadn’t gotten the spare mattress out yet. He looked around a minute, wondering what he should do.</p>
<p>Moomintroll just gently put his friend on his own bed. Snufkin rolled over the tiniest bit and Moomintroll pulled the blanket over him.</p>
<p>Then he went and dragged the spare mattress in and laid on it himself. Moomintroll didn’t mind not sleeping on his own bed. He really was happy Snufkin had come when he needed company.</p>
<p>He fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>………. </p>
<p>That night Snufkin didn’t have any other nightmares. </p>
<p>He was confused and surprised, and a little embarrassed when he woke up in Moomintroll’s bed. Moomintroll assured him there was nothing to be sorry for and that he would have moved him if he really wanted his bed back.</p>
<p>As the months passed, Snufkin still got nightmares occasionally, but it did get better. </p>
<p>It took time, but Moominvalley was a safe comfortable place, and even if he didn’t accept it at first, his friends were a big help. </p>
<p>There were a few ups and downs. Sometimes they messed and got too pushy, or sometimes he didn’t seek help when he really should have, but nobody’s perfect. Everything takes time.</p>
<p>Seasons changed and fall approached, and Snufkin felt his time to leave coming soon. He needed to move, needed to travel, to find something new.</p>
<p>His dad ended up going with him for part of the journey, though he stayed back and gave him plenty of space and alone time when he needed it.</p>
<p>Joxter was mostly just keeping an eye out for Knoller. Tailing from a ways away, making sure no trouble came their way.</p>
<p>Nothing happened and Snufkin got exactly what he needed that winter. </p>
<p>There were ups and downs, but life was getting back to normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End. . . . For Now. . . . . *evil laughter echoes in the background</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading! </p>
<p>I still have a lot of ideas for this series running around in my head fighting for dominance. I might wait a little while before posting again though. I want to make sure what I'm writing is good, and I definitely want to make sure it's something I can finish. I know the pain of unfinished works well from both sides. .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>